The present invention relates to coin storage methods and apparatus and more particularly, to a system for displaying or storing a set of coins in relation to a depiction of geographic regions with which they are associated.
Coin collecting is a popular hobby. Significant aspects of the hobby include the safe storage and attractive display of coins within a collection. One known method for storing coins is to provide circular openings in cardboard or fiberboard sheets which are bound together by a flexible backing. The resulting xe2x80x9cbookxe2x80x9d typically provides a date labeled opening or coin receiving depression for each year in which a particular coin was minted. This type of prior art book is suitable for its intended purpose, but room for additional innovation remains in the field of coin displays and/or storage systems.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a map with coin holders associated with distinguishable regions on the map. Such an arrangement provides an attractive way to store coins and may facilitate greater appreciation of geography, as well. Many of the features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.